


IwaOi Horror Week day 4

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Mentions of Rituals, Mentions of Sacrifice, Slightly foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: “This is stupid Iwa-chan! We should go home!”“It was your idea, idiot.”“Technically… it was Makkis idea.”Don't take challenges to visit abandoned houses.





	IwaOi Horror Week day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of IwaOi Horror Week, Someone will die! Of fun!
> 
> Oh man, sometimes this one made me just crack up, same time terrified for other parts.

# Someone will die! Of fun!

_“This is stupid Iwa-chan! We should go home!”_  
_“It was your idea, idiot.”  
_ _“Technically… it was Makkis idea.”_

They had been talking about it during the week, about that old abandoned house next to the woods. Hanamaki came up with a stupid story that it was haunted and everything would not remain the same if you went there. Oikawa laughed at him, there were no such thing as haunted houses. 

“So you don’t believe me? Well, then I want you to go to this house at night, go to the attic there and bring something belonging to house back.”  
Hanamaki looked at him with challenging eyes. Oikawa sighed.  
“Whatever… I’ll do it tonight. Iwa-chan, will you go with me?”  
Iwaizumi looked up from eating his lunch and shrugged.  
“Sure. Someone better watch you fulfilling the challenge.”

 

Oikawa regretted his own decision when they came to the said house. It was huge, windows and doors creaking slightly in the wind. He laughed nervously.  
“Maybe this was a stupid idea…”  
Iwaizumi chuckled next to him.  
“Doesn’t seem so dangerous, what? Do you think some mean ghosts will haunt you? Come on shittykawa.”  
Oikawa trembled slightly, scared shitless for this. But he followed Iwaizumi inside of the house, looking around with his flashlight. A thick layer of dust was splayed over all of the furniture and floors. Windows either broken or so smudged and dirty to see something through. Everything seemed to be from another year, 1930’s? Maybe. Oikawa felt curious still, walking close to some old shelves, looking at the black and whites photos framed there. One frame was cracked and photo missing. He furrowed his brow.  
“I wonder why they all left…”  
He mumbled for himself but froze when he heard a loud thump on the floor above them. He felt all color drained from his face, looking with panic in his eyes at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had his eyes set on the roof, not at all looking frightened.  
“Probably some rat or other wild animal, come on, let’s go up.”  
Oikawa looked at him suspiciously.  
“You seem rather exciting doing this shit Iwa-chan…”  
Iwaizumi gave him just one look before rolling his eyes.  
“And you’re such a chicken, let’s go!”

Oikawa made a sound of disapproval, following him, grabbing the back of his hoodie. He didn't want to lose him in this shitty house. They walked up the stairs, hearing all the creaking and complaining in the wooden floor. But it seemed to be safe. Oikawa scanned the next floor, almost the same as the floor below, but a lot of the furniture was thrown down or broken. Oikawa could hear his heart beating fast, breathing coming out in short huffs. He did not like this, but Iwaizumi seemed to be more brave, walking further, eyeing every corner of the room they were in. Oikawa almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that loud thump again, from behind a closed door. Iwaizumi directly went there, stretching out his hand to open.  
“No Hajime…. No… I’ve seen this kind of movies… we will all get murdered… I don’t want to die.”  
He whimpered, Iwaizumi just chuckling.  
“Come on… it’s just a house!”  
Oikawa was not so sure about that, there was something wrong in this abandoned house. Something terribly wrong. Iwaizumi opened the door, kicking it completely open while checking the room with his flash.  
“Seems normal.. Wonder what that sound came from.”  
He mumbled. Oikawa followed him inside. Almost bare room, but the lack of furniture didn't make it more comforting to be inside. The room had two windows, both broken and slamming against the wall with the wind.  
“There is your strange sound Oikawa… just a broken window..”  
Iwaizumi said and laughed, which made him relax more.  
“You… You’re right Iwa-chan… I was silly!”  
They both laughed before Oikawa felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and falling face forward down. It went completely dark.

 

Oikawa groaned from the pulsating pain in the back of his head, slowly sitting up. He could feel himself being covered in dust and smelled like he was one with this house now, which was disgusting. Everything around him was completely black and much more scary now. And where the hell was Iwaizumi!?  
“Iwa-chan….? Where are you? It’s not funny you know, I hate this house already…”  
He searched around until he found his flashlight. Of course it was broken, only flickering it’s rays before dying on him completely.  
“What the hell… couldn’t it get better than this?”  
He said in slight panic before his blood went cold. He could hear steps in the stairs. Slow, dragging steps. He could hear a faint giggle and _thump, thump, thump_ , something being dragged with the steps. Oikawa felt his heart starting to race, pounding loud and clear. He checked all of his pockets until he found his phone, battery only 15% already, but he started the phone’s flashlight. He could then understand what had knocked him down, a hatch up to the attic was opened and the old ladder had knocked him in the back of his head with blunt force.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? “  
He whispered in panic, but making his way to the windows, only to find them blocked with large planks. He cursed once more before staying still, trying to evaluate his options. Attic or that something coming here? He could hear the steps, and grabbed a broken piece from a chair, clutching it close while climbing up the ladder. He did not want to die. He grabbed the ladder and the hatch, closing behind him and begging that it would keep him safe.

Oikawa was not sure how long he stayed up there with his phone in smart mode, trying to save his battery, sitting and hugging his legs against his chest, trying to be as silent as possible. He begged to be saved, begged for Iwaizumi to be safe and not murdered by some crazy idiot. Was this it? End of his life? He was too young! He could hear another sound, close to him. Steps. Dragging steps. _Oh god, this is it… This is how you die… fight it, you must fight it!_ He made a roar before sprinting up and trying to hit whatever thing that was coming for him. He hit in the blindness of the dark, hearing a low huff before something grabbing his arms. Oikawa did the only thing natural in this position. He screamed.

 

Oikawa didn’t know for how long he screamed, but after a while, his own voice was shut down by another, more familiar voice.  
“Please Tooru, calm the fuck down…!”  
“Iwa-chan? You’re alive?”  
Oikawa started to sob before hiding his face in Iwaizumis hoodie, hugging him tightly. Iwaizumi caressed his back, soothing him.  
“Yes idiot… of course I am..”  
Oikawa sobbed more, clinging onto him.  
“ I thought there was some psycho or fucking ghost ready to kill me.”  
“Hey, calm down… there is nothing here. The ladder suddenly fell down and hit your head, I went out to try make a call, my phone was not working inside.”  
He explained, drawing circles on his back. Slowly Oikawa was coming back to normal again, not letting go of him.  
“Hajime, please, can we go home now?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
He let go of him, but helped him climbing down the ladder. Iwaizumi looked around the attic once more, sawing something slowly dragging itself into the shadows.  
“Not this time.”  
He said quietly before climbing down after Oikawa. He took hold of his hand and they went out together from the house.

 

Oikawa sat down at the table with a yawn, looking exhausted. Hanamaki studied him before giving Matsukawa just one look with an raised eyebrow.  
“Did Iwaizumi keep you awake last night? Making use of bed, you know. With you.”  
Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows, making Oikawa almost spit out his juice.  
“What the fuck guys… No!”  
“You are blushing though.”  
Hanamaki smirked, enjoying their time to scandalize him, see how embarrassed he could get. Oikawa blushed even more, but shut his mouth when Iwaizumi sat down next to him. The other two directly looking at him, with suggesting looks on their faces.  
“Hey Iwaizumi, heard you were banging Oikawa last night.”  
Iwaizumi looked Hanamaki directly into his eyes, not giving away any emotion at all.  
“If I said yes, would you shut up then?”  
Oikawa gasped, but the other two roared with laughter, before focusing on their lunch once more.  
“So, did you get something from that house?”  
Oikawa paled at Hanamakis question, before he shook his head.  
“No… Just.. No. I’m not going back there. Probably home to some… Crazy people.”  
Oikawa was soon distracted by some of their kouhais, begging him to check some things before lunch was over. He took his bag, smiled to them before waving slightly.  
“Don’t miss me too much.”  
“Not a chance Trashykawa.”  
“So mean Iwa-chan!”  
He whined before leaving them. Iwaizumi however did smile, eating his lunch in silence. 

Other students dropped off, one by one, but they stayed, the three of them. Hanamaki stretched slightly, sighing.  
“We could have finished it last night Hajime. “  
He said, looking at Iwaizumi with piercing eyes. Iwaizumi stared down at the table.  
“Yeah… I know… I just… I like him as he is. As living and breathing.”  
“But we need him..: We said this thousands of times, he fits perfectly into this ritual. You must see the greater good in this whole. Think of all we can achieve! All the rewards!”  
There was a small hint of excitement in Hanamakis voice, madness reflecting a short moment in his eyes, before he got his composure back. Iwaizumi clenched his fists, this felt unfair. Fun for them maybe, but for him?  
“Yeah, I know… But why… Him?”  
There was a slight hint of desperation in his voice. He didn’t choose to get feelings for that idiot, he had no power over this. Why did he fall for the one he could not have?  
“Because it’s him. He is Oikawa. And Oikawa Tooru must die.”  
Matsukawa easily explained, like a thousand times before. They were starting to run out of time, their time together in high school was soon to end. Hanamaki and Matsukawa gave him both a stern look, a strange look on them after seeing their goofy and very much annoying side during these years.  
“You must decide Hajime. It’s your choice. Either you are with us. Or you are with him. Choose wisely, because one option is not as fun as the other.”  
Iwaizumi didn’t leave his seat when the other two left. He needed to make a decision, but all he could think of was a bright smile, brown perfectly styled hair and beautiful intense eyes. This was not a decision he wanted to make.

**Author's Note:**

> This one almost deserves both a prequel and sequel. I will see in future if that will happen. There is so many open questions to be answered. And what whould happen later on? You never know.
> 
> I've been kinda rushing this one, since I will be away. Fridays and saturdays prompt might be posted later, if internet will have mercy on my soul.
> 
> Come yell at me at tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com


End file.
